Miranda Bailey
Miranda Bailey is the name of a fictional character on the ABC television series Grey's Anatomy. The character is portrayed by actress Chandra Wilson, who won a 2007 Screen Actor's Guild Award for the role. Chandra Wilson was also nominated for a supporting actress in a drama series at the 2007 Emmy Awards for this role. History Early life Although Bailey has rarely spoken about her childhood, she has said that growing up she liked Star Wars, was in the school band (playing the oboe) and believed in Santa until the age of 11. She did not attend homecoming, because the boy she liked never asked her. Personality Miranda Bailey has two completely different sides, sometimes she is extremely loving and kind, others she is tough and keeps true to her nickname the Nazi. She usually gives advice to others, being very direct. Relationships Romantic Tucker Jones She married Tucker Jones c.1995. They had been married for ten years and trying to conceive for seven when Miranda announced her pregnancy with their first child. Her son, William George Bailey Jones, was born during a bomb scare at Seattle Grace while her husband was in surgery with Dr. Derek Shepherd, having crashed his car on the way to the hospital (It's The End Of The World/''As We Know It'', a two-part episode). George O'Malley helped her through labor, and she thanked him by naming her son William George Bailey Jones (although he is nicknamed "Tuck" after his father). Due to her working as a surgeon, Bailey rarely spent time at home, putting a strain on their marriage and following an incident where Tuck was hurt at home, their relationship was strained even more and although they stayed married, Tucker went on dates. On discovering Miranda had applied for a pediatric surgery fellowship, Tucker gave her an ultimatum: the fellowship or their marriage. Miranda decides to leave her husband, believing a marriage should never come to an ultimatum, but also denies the fellowship. Sam Bennett While she was still married, he flirted with her. (Before and After)When she came to L.A., he almost kissed her. She stopped him and returned home before anything could happen between them.(Right Here, Right Now) Ben Warren After the divorce was finalized, she started seeing Ben, the anesthesiologist. But after the shooting at Seattle Grace, she broke off relations with him. When drunk, she confessed that she still missed Ben. Eventually, she does get back with Ben. He proposes to her through a crossword puzzle which doesn't work out, and in the end Miranda herself asks him to marry her. They are supposed to celebrate their wedding ceremony in season 9, episode 9 - Run, Baby, Run - but instead Bailey gets caught up with Adele Webber when she and Richard find out that Adele is coughing up blood and has been rushed to the hospital. They turn the limo that is taking them to the wedding around, and go to the hospital instead. Bailey and Meredith perform surgery on Adele, before returning to the her wedding and tying the knot with Ben. Eli Lloyd Eli, a nurse, asked her out, and the two dated for a while, even to the extent of sleeping together in the on call room, something which Miranda never actually thought she would do, given her stellar reputation. After Ben returned, she dumped Eli. Even before Ben returned, Miranda admitted she wasn't looking for a long-term relationship with Eli. Professional Meredith Grey Cristina Yang Izzie Stevens George O'Malley He was her favorite of her "children" as she stated to Meredith in Heart-Shaped Box. Alex Karev Other Through the rest of season 2 into season 3, Bailey was seen adjusting to becoming a parent and reconciling this with her desire to continue her career as a surgeon. Her professional confidence was shaken when Izzie Stevens cut Denny Duquette's LVAD wire and Denny subsequently died after his heart transplant; Bailey felt that she wasn't in control of her interns, and that the incident was ultimately her fault. She was criticized for the events at a Morbidity and Mortality conference in Oh, the Guilt, with one colleague questioning outright her competence at juggling career and motherhood. While her confidence has been somewhat restored since then, she still feels bad about not spending enough time with her son, once making a late-night call to sing "God Bless the Child" to him. During her pregnancy, she was upset that her interns had drove away two residents and no one wanted them. When she returned to work, she was making sure that her colleagues knew that she hadn't gone soft because she had become a mother. Following severe injuries to her son in late season four and several arguments over the state of their marriage, Doctor Bailey and her husband, separated because her husband believed that she placed her job at the hospital before her family and that it led to Tucker's injuries. Bailey's relationship with Erica Hahn is quite strained. Although Erica saved her son's life, she temporarily stopped the surgery until Bailey left and when Bailey asked Erica for help on a surgery, the whole day Erica was quite negative and kept putting Bailey down. Career Miranda Bailey, a graduate of Wellesley College, is an Attending General Surgeon. She says she was the only female intern in her year, but she was the best and she won the first solo-surgery. She was also previously in charge of the five interns Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George (although Alex was not originally hers). Her colleagues used to refer to her as "The Nazi" because of her tough personality and blunt attitude although she behaves almost in the exact opposite way with patients and has a great bedside manner. Although she was often harsh with her interns, she has been shown to provide both support and advice when they need it; practicing "tough love." For instance, Bailey stayed by Cristina during her pregnancy scare and her initial recovery; she also held Izzie's hand when Izzie was giving bone marrow for her daughter. She cares about her patients and is a committed surgeon. When she first learned about Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd she became brisk with her but it was to prove Meredith had no favor. She protected her while she was looked at by all the Seattle Grace when Derek choose Addison over her, she admitted he had put himself between two remarkable women. Disillusioned by how little she can help patients as a surgeon, Bailey decided to open a free clinic at Seattle Grace in the middle of season 3. She faced initial difficulties getting support from the attendings, but after talking with the Chief, managed to get their agreement to work there. The Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic has since opened, paid for using part of the $8.7 million bequeathed to Izzie by Denny Duquette, and Bailey is satisfied that the clinic will change people's lives for the better. She competed for the post of Chief Resident, but in the final episode of Season Three, she found out she lost to Callie Torres. Dr. Richard Webber has indicated that she could eventually become Chief of Surgery. In season four, Miranda became a 5th year resident and decided to be Callie's "number two," as Torres was lacking in performance as Chief Resident. The Chief saw Bailey pick up the slack, and delegate exceptionally well, and eventually realized that Miranda was covering for Callie. He fired Torres from the position, and told Bailey that he made a mistake in not giving her the job in the first place. He also apologized for taking Dr. Bailey for granted. At this Miranda broke down in tears hugged the Chief. This is an example of the emotional baggage the "Nazi" carries, and shows one of her very rare emotional moments. During season four Miranda helped save the life of a white supremacist paramedic despite his racist treatment of her. When closing his stomach after the surgery, she comments to George that the incision will need to be aligned better, thus ruining the paramedic's large swastika tattoo on his stomach. During the surgery she declared that she "will not be called the Nazi ever again." By the latter half of season five, Dr. Bailey is nearing the end of her surgical residency in General surgery, and Richard Webber had planned for her to become a general surgery attending. Although for a while she claimed she was growing tired of appys and gall bladders and nothing excited her but while treating a child that almost died, she wanted to stick with general surgery. Unfortunately, she had been assigned to another child. While treating the child, both Dixon and Robbins said she was a true pediatric surgeon because of her disregard of rules, her personal interest in patients and taking the time to explain surgeries to the patients and the children. Privately, she told Arizona how she felt when her son Tuck was admitted and said, because of how she felt, it would make her bad for pediatric surgery. But in contrast, Arizona told her that in her opinion it made her uniquely qualified. Eventually, she decided to pursue a pediatric surgery fellowship, despite the Chief's disagreement. Armed with letters of recommendation from Shepherd, Sloan, O'Malley, and a disappointing letter from the chief, she is very excited about Addison's letter of recommendation, labelling her the "the most promising peds surgeon I've ever had the pleasure of working with". Even though Arizona claims the Chief is the major factor in the decision, the implication of Addison's referral should make a much larger difference than any other doctor she could have, as Addison is a world-class neonatal surgeon, hopefully outranking most other letters of recommendation Bailey has. Bailey eventually gains the pediatric surgery fellowship, and even the Chief signs on and agrees with it, but Bailey is unable to take the position and asks for a job as a General Surgery attending, after making the decision to leave her husband, as a fellowship for 2 years of long hours is not healthy for a single mother. As a general surgery attending, Bailey spearheads an initiative to reduce post-operative fistula formations. After introducing a new protocol that involves the removal of a drain on day 3 versus day 5, the formation is reduced by 30%. With Richard stepping down as Chief of Surgery in season 8, Miranda appeared livid, when Owen hunt was ushered into the position, however, she eventually supports this decision. In season nine, Bailey pursues a new project of genome mapping that will arm doctors the necessary information to treat diseases at the source rather than treating the symptoms as they arise. Notes and Trivia *Other than her maternity leave, Bailey only ever took three days off work. *Although known for her strict personality, Bailey has an excellent bedside manner (example, Jackson Prescott). *Bailey was the only female intern in her year, she also won the first solo-surgery. *Bailey states in Deny, Deny, Deny that her cystic fibrosis patient has been her patient for at least five years, despite being a 4th year surgical resident at the time. *Bailey believed in Santa until the age of eleven. *She knows a lot about Sci-Fi, notably Star Wars, and a collector of Judy dolls, seeing as how she could identify each doll and their accompanying accessories. *Bailey was always nicknamed The Nazi but the nickname stopped when a racist patient with a tattoo of a swastika who came in for a surgery refused to let her operate on him alone. *Bailey often says Va-jay-jay instead of saying vagina. *Throughout the seasons, Bailey has changed her hairstyle more than any other character. *The reputation of Nazi precedes Bailey, and the "Nazi" is said to have "balls the size of Texas". *Sandra Oh originally auditioned for the part of Bailey, not Cristina. *The role of Miranda Bailey was originally envisioned as a blond Caucasian woman - in reference to the Nazi's preference of Aryans, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. *She has arachnophobia *Due to her short stature, Bailey usually has to use a stepping stool in the operating room. *Her new nickname is "BCB" which means Booty-call Bailey because of her frequent "contacts" with Ben Warren whenever he came to SGMWH from LA. *Bailey married Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins in the season seven episode, "White Wedding". *Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey named their son Bailey Grey Shepherd in her honor. *Bailey played the oboe while in high school. *She likes extra crumb topping on her macaroni Gallery 101MirandaBailey.png|A Hard Day's Night 102MirandaBailey.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103MirandaBailey.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104MirandaBailey.png|No Man's Land 105MirandaBailey.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106MirandaBailey.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107MirandaBailey.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108MirandaBailey.png|Save Me 109MirandaBailey.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201MirandaBailey.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202MirandaBailey.png|Enough is Enough 203MirandaBailey.png|Make Me Lose Control 204MirandaBailey.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205MirandaBailey.png|Bring the Pain 206MirandaBailey.png|Into You Like a Train 207MirandaBailey.png|Something to Talk About 208MirandaBailey.png|Let It Be 209MirandaBailey.png|Thanks for the Memories 210MirandaBailey.png|Much too Much 211MirandaBailey.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212MirandaBailey.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213MirandaBailey.png|Begin the Begin 214MirandaBailey.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 216MirandaBailey.png|It's the End of the World 217MirandaBailey.png|As We Know It 218MirandaBailey.png|Yesterday 219MirandaBailey.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220MirandaBailey.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221MirandaBailey.png|Superstition 222MirandaBailey.png|The Name of the Game 223MirandaBailey.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224MirandaBailey.png|Damage Case 225MirandaBailey.png|17 Seconds 226MirandaBailey.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227MirandaBailey.png|Losing My Religion 301MirandaBailey.png|Time Has Come Today 302MirandaBailey.png|I Am a Tree 303MirandaBailey.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304MirandaBailey.png|What I Am 305MirandaBailey.png|Oh, the Guilt 306MirandaBailey.png|Let the Angels Commit 307MirandaBailey.png|Where the Boys Are 308MirandaBailey.png|Staring at the Sun 309MirandaBailey.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310MirandaBailey.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311MirandaBailey.png|Six Days, Part 1 312MirandaBailey.png|Six Days, Part 2 313MirandaBailey.png|Great Expectations 314MirandaBailey.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315MirandaBailey.png|Walk on Water 316MirandaBailey.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317MirandaBailey.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318MirandaBailey.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319MirandaBailey.png|My Favorite Mistake 320MirandaBailey.png|Time After Time 321MirandaBailey.png|Desire 322MirandaBailey.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323MirandaBailey.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324MirandaBailey.png|Testing 1-2-3 325MirandaBailey.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401MirandaBailey.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402MirandaBailey.png|Love/Addiction 403MirandaBailey.png|Let the Truth Sting 404MirandaBailey.png|The Heart of the Matter 405MirandaBailey.png|Haunt You Every Day 406MirandaBailey.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407MirandaBailey.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408MirandaBailey.png|Forever Young 409MirandaBailey.png|Crash into Me, Part 1 410MirandaBailey.png|Crash into Me, Part 2 411MirandaBailey.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412MirandaBailey.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413MirandaBailey.png|Piece of My Heart 414MirandaBailey.png|The Becoming 415MirandaBailey.png|Losing My Mind 416MirandaBailey.png|Freedom, Part 1 417MirandaBailey.png|Freedom, Part 2 501MirandaBailey.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502MirandaBailey.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503MirandaBailey.png|Here Comes the Flood 504MirandaBailey.png|Brave New World 505MirandaBailey.png|There’s No ‘I’ in Team 506MirandaBailey.png|Life During Wartime 507MirandaBailey.png|Rise Up 508MirandaBailey.png|These Ties That Bind 509MirandaBailey.png|In the Midnight Hour 510MirandaBailey.png|All By Myself 511MirandaBailey.png|Wish You Were Here 512MirandaBailey.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513MirandaBailey.png|Stairway to Heaven 514MirandaBailey.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515MirandaBailey.png|Before and After 516MirandaBailey.png|An Honest Mistake 517MirandaBailey.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518MirandaBailey.png|Stand By Me 519MirandaBailey.png|Elevator Love Letter 520MirandaBailey.png|Sweet Surrender 521MirandaBailey.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522MirandaBailey.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523MirandaBailey.png|Here’s to Future Days 524MirandaBailey.png|Now or Never 9x02MirandaBailey.png 9x01MirandaBailey.png 9x16MirandaBailey.png 9x15MirandaBailey.png NotResponsibleBailey.png Bailey-and-eli.jpg MirandaBaileyIB.jpg MirandaBaileyS6Promo.jpg CrossoverSamBailey.jpg CrossoverNaomiBailey.jpg 6x01-Bailey&George'sOrgans.jpg MirandaBaileyS6.jpg Bailey(Scrubs).jpg Bailey ChiefTalk.jpg IntoYouLikeATrainMerBailey.jpg Bailey,Cristina,Der,MerPromo.jpg Bailey'sHouse.jpg 1x03DerandBailey.jpg Bailey.jpg Baileysleeps.jpg Bailey&Interns.jpg Bailey(001).jpg Walk to bailey(001).jpg Dr.bailey.jpg Pregnantbailey.jpg MirandaPatient.jpg 9x19MirandaBailey.png 9x13MirandaBailey.png 9x14MirandaBailey.png 9x17MirandaBailey.png 9x18MirandaBailey.png Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:GA S10 Characters